


Protection and Prom

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Protection and Prom

Tobin sat on the kitchen counter and popped a grape in her mouth as she watched Alex cook dinner, intently focusing on the food before her and stirring some sort of sauce.  
“You need any help?” Tobin asked.  
Alex shook her head and they heard the front door open.  
“C’mon, Lil, tell me who it was!” Luke exclaimed.  
The two teenagers came in the kitchen, Luke fuming with anger and Lilly with tear stains on her face.  
“Lil, what happened?” Alex asked, rushing to her daughter.  
“Someone told her she was getting asked to prom by Mike Wells and she was led on a scavenger hunt and at the end, some girls were holding up signs about how it’d never happen and that she was ugly and stupid and dumb.” Luke explained angrily.  
Alex’s jaw dropped and she hugged her daughter tightly.  
“Who would do this?” Tobin asked.  
“I’m pretty sure it was Kylie Toms. She’s just pissed I didn’t ask her to prom.” Luke suggested.  
Lilly wiped her tears and turned to Luke.  
“It was Kylie and her posse.” Lilly nodded.  
Luke balled his fists.  
“I swear, I’m going to pound those girls into oblivion!” Luke exclaimed.  
“No, Luke, don’t! You’ll make it worse!” Lilly pleaded.  
Suddenly, Luke smiled.  
“Fine, then. I have a better idea.” He said.  
Lilly scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.  
“Go to prom with me.” Luke said to Lilly.  
“What?” all three women asked.  
“I’m the most popular guy at school, and Kylie did this because she thinks only she can get the cool and popular guys.” Luke said.  
“And everyone would rather get asked to prom by you than by Mike.” Lilly admitted.  
Luke nodded in agreement.  
“Okay.” Lilly smiled.  
Luke fist-pumped into the air and hugged Lilly.  
\-----   
“Anyone know how to tie this?” Luke asked, lifting a tie over his head.  
Tobin looked up from her magazine and Alex set the curling iron down. From Lilly’s spot on the stool, she looked up into the mirror at Luke. All three girls shook their heads in unison. Luke groaned and Tobin stood up.  
“Luke, you don’t even have your tuxedo on yet.” Tobin pointed out.  
Luke slapped a hand to his face and turned on his heel, leaving the bathroom with Tobin following him.   
“Are you excited?” Alex asked Lilly once they were alone.  
“Yeah. I can’t believe Luke is doing this for me.” Lilly answered happily.  
Alex smiled and continued curling her daughter’s hair. She didn’t believe it either, but she knew it wasn’t impossible. Even since Lilly’s birth, Luke had always protected her and made sure no one hurt or harmed her in anyway. It was much like Tobin guarding Alex on the field when they were in game shape.   
“Mom, can I use your phone?” Luke asked.  
Tobin pulled out her iPhone and handed it to Luke, watching as he typed something and slung the tie around his neck, trying to follow the video as he tied the tie around his shirt collar.   
“Here, let me do it.” Tobin said, taking it when Luke got mad.  
Tobin watched the video once through and followed it the second time, succeeding and tightening to fit Luke perfectly. He laid it down straight and buttoned his tuxedo jacket, stepping into the hallway.   
At the same time, Lilly was leaving the bathroom, her hair flattened and curled at the bottom, a small tiara on her head. She was wearing a knee-length navy blue dress that fit perfectly on her torso and fell into ruffles from the hip down, a silver bow around the waist and small silver rhinestones dotting the ruffled part of the dress.   
“You look perfect, Lil.” Luke stated.  
Tobin nodded in agreement and rushed downstairs for her camera, waiting at the bottom while Alex fixed Lilly’s hair and went down towards her wife, who snapped multiple pictures as her kids walked down the stairs.   
Alex grabbed the corsage- a white rose that had blue-dyed tips- and let Luke put it on her wrist, taking a few more pictures.  
“Call when you’re done and we’ll stop by to pick you up.” Alex called from the passenger seat.  
Luke and Lilly nodded from the sidewalk and both women watched as their kids walked into the theater.  
Once inside, Lilly felt all eyes turn towards her, and she forced the smirk off her face when Kylie Toms’ jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. People’s gazes followed them and everyone seemed to be staring. Luke ignored them and led Lilly to the photo booth, where her dropped a dollar’s worth of quarters inside and set himself and Lilly up for the photos.


End file.
